Butterfly Kisses
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Danny and Lucy have some bonding time. Set slightly in the future. Oneshot.


A/N: This is a bit of a shorter oneshot I came up with a few days ago while listening to the song mentioned below. It's set a little bit into the future and focuses on Danny and his relationship with Lucy. Reviews are always appreciated :) enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to jesus, and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
~"Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle _

Danny Messer was never one to shed a tear. He could only recall a few times in the past where he had cried, like when his father passed away from cancer and his brother was beaten into a coma. There was also the time when Aiden, his former co-worker and dear friend, was brutally murdered. He often thought of her – which usually brought on a tear or two - and what she would say to him now.

But tonight was different.

"Daddy, are you crying?"

He sniffed and quickly wiped away a drop that was threatening to fall from his eyes. "Maybe a little."

"Are you sad?"

Danny peered down at his five-year-old daughter, who was lying comfortably in her bed with the sheets pressed firmly against her. It was just them for the night as Lindsay was working the late shift. She stared at him with inquisitive yet concerning eyes, her oceanic blue irises mirroring his. "My girl is startin' kindergarten tomorrow. Of course I'm sad; I'll miss my little Moo."

Lucy Messer pushed back the sheets and climbed into her father's lap, grasping his left hand in hers. She admired the silver ring on his finger, touching it with her own digits. If she looked closely enough, she could see part of her reflection. "Why do you call me that?"

He poked her gently on the tip of her nose. "What's with all these questions? You should be sleepin' so you're well-rested for tomorrow. Besides, don't you like your nickname?"

The youngster wrinkled her nose. "'Course I do. Is it because you like cows?"

Danny could not hide a smile as he replied. "Your mommy went away for a while once, an' she left me a card that had the word 'MOO' in it."

"Does Mommy like cows? At day care we learned that cows say moo, so now I call them moocows."

The constant questions did not bother Danny, as he knew this was one of the ways children learned. "I don't know, baby. All I know is that when you were smaller, I would call you that all the time. It rhythms with your name too: Lu-Moo."

Lucy seemed satisfied with his answer. Her father wrapped his powerful arms around her small frame and held her close to him. Pressing her ear to his chest, she heard the soft _pitter-patter_ of his heart, almost as if it were playing along to a tune. She loved listening to her father's heart, and often he would do the same. It fascinated her to no end that it always seemed like the two organs were synchronized.

"You don't have to be sad Daddy," Lucy whispered in the dimly-lit bedroom. "I'll always come back. Then we'll have the whole night to play."

Danny held his daughter tightly. "I know baby. It's jus' that you're a big girl now. It seems like yesterday I was holdin' you in my arms at the hospital. You've grown so much, an' I'm very proud of you."

Lucy wrapped her small arms around his abdomen and squeezed. "I'm proud of you too Daddy."

"Why's that?"

Two pairs of sparkling blue eyes met. "Because Mommy said you were scared when you found out about me. She said you wanted to be a good daddy but didn't know if you could do it. I think you're the best daddy in the whole world."

Danny studied his daughter. She was the splitting image of him and Lindsay. She had inherited her hair and nose, and his eyes and famous grin. A beautiful child, she was incredibly smart and always on the move, frequently posing questions to gain information about her surroundings. She was a constant sight at the lab, always under the watchful eye of someone when one or both of her parents were busy. While Lucy did have a babysitter, she preferred to be with Mac – her Godfather – or "Uncle" Flack. She and the latter were inseparable. A sheer delight to be around, Lucy's charm and simply beauty could make even the grumpiest of people smile.

With a massive grin plastered on his handsome features, Danny cradled the young girl in his arms and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "You're the best daughter in the whole world, Moo."

Lucy giggled, something she was rather prone to. Then her voice suddenly became serious. "Why were you scared Daddy? Didn't you want me?"

"Oh baby, of course we wanted you. Things were complicated back then."

She cocked her head at the strange word and attempted to repeat it. "Comicated? What does that mean? An' why was it comicated?"

Not bothering to correct his daughter, Danny smiled and tickled her neck, the spot where she was most sensitive. "Mommy an' I, we were both scared. Not because we didn't want you, but because it was a surprise. We weren't expecting to have a baby, an' then she told me about you."

Lucy snuggled deeper into her father's loving embrace, but a question gnawed at her heart. "Were you happy when Mommy told you about me?"

Danny's hand now moved to her stomach, where he patted it gently. "I was very happy. When Mommy told me you were growin' in her belly, I knew I was the luckiest person in the world. I wouldn't have changed a thing then, an' I certainly wouldn't change anythin' now."

Lucy looked up at him as if they were in reverse roles. "It's okay to be scared Daddy. Uncle Flack says that everyone gets scared sometimes but it's okay 'cause that means you understand your fears." She reared up and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "I'll always love you Daddy, even if you are scared."

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but something suddenly jumped up onto the bed via Lucy's nightstand and stalked over to where they were seated, purring contently. Danny smiled and gently picked up the kitten, who responded by kissing his thumb with her rough tongue. "I'll always love you too Moo."

Knowing how fragile young animals can be, Lucy softly scratched the kitten behind her ears. They had adopted her a few weeks prior, a small creature with patchwork black-and-white fur. Her limbs were certainly an intriguing sight to behold: all four were completely white, and each paw looked as if she were wearing black socks. "Even when I'm scared?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "Even when you're scared."

Lucy continued to scratch behind the kitten's ears, speaking in a low voice as if there were another person in the apartment. "I'm scared about goin' to kindergarten."

Danny was taken aback by her confession. "You've been talkin' about it for weeks though. You sounded so excited."

Lucy shrugged embarrassingly and avoided his gaze as if thinking he was mad at her. "I'm scared that I won't make any friends an' that it won't be fun. Please don't be disappointed, Daddy."

Handing the kitten to her, Danny shifted his daughter in his lap so she was facing him. He lifted her chin with his thumb, gently urging her to look at him. "Lucy, you could never disappoint me. You an' Mommy have made me the happiest person, an' I am lucky to have you as my daughter. You said it yourself: it's okay to be scared. Baby, tomorrow is a big step. I understand why you're feelin' a bit nervous, an' that's alright. I'm sure other kids will feel the same way. Jus' go in there with your head held high an' remember that Mommy an' I love you very much."

The youngster's eyes brightened at his words, but Danny could tell she was still uncomfortable about the matter. Leaning slightly forward, he fished in his back pocket for a moment before pulling out his wallet. Opening it up, he took out a small square object and placed it in her small hands, entwining his fingers with hers. "Take this with you tomorrow. Whenever you feel sad, hold it an' remember us."

Lucy's natural curiosity had been aroused the moment Danny pulled out his wallet. Together with her father and the kitten, they peered at the object in her hand. It was a photograph of Danny and Lindsay, arms wrapped around each other, giant grins plastered on their faces. The location of the picture was unknown to Lucy, but all she saw were her parents smiling at her. It was as if the photo was radiating their unconditional love.

Smiling gratefully, she wiggled deeper into his arms. The kitten purred loudly and did the same, rubbing her head against his shirt and kneading with her sharp claws. Danny held back a wince as her nails dug into his skin.

Lucy giggled again as the kitten decided Danny's shirt was no longer a good sleeping place and settled down beside them on the bed. She stretched out lazily, exposing her soft belly, before curling into a ball and wrapping her tail around her small body. The young girl placed an open palm on her stomach and felt the vibrations of her purrs through her skin. "Thank you Daddy. I think Oreo likes the picture too."

Danny petted the fur between the kitten's ears. "You're welcome Moo. Why don't you hold on to it for a while? Might come in handy, an' I have plenty more in my wallet."

Sleep was beginning to steal up on Lucy. She nodded sleepily, unable to hide an oncoming yawn. Realizing how late it was, Danny nudged his daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Someone should be gettin' to bed now."

The child's eyelids drooped heavily. "Can you stay with me until Mommy comes home?"

Danny could not say no to such an adorable face. "A'right. Get into bed an' I'll cover you an' Oreo up."

Crawling to her pillow, Lucy threw back the covers, careful not to accidentally hit the slumbering Oreo. Danny could see she was quickly falling asleep. Very gently picking up the small bundle of fur, he covered his daughter with the blankets, lay beside her so they were facing each other, and placed Oreo in between them. None of the movements had disturbed the kitten, and her purrs became increasingly louder in the now darkened room.

Pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen from behind her ear, Danny stared lovingly at his little girl, who fought valiantly to keep her eyes open. "Go t'sleep baby. I'm here."

Lucy's voice was now laced with drowsiness. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"You know what I do every night before I go to sleep?"

He squeezed her hand gently. "Tell me."

"I thank God for giving me the best parents in the world."

Danny was sure his heart had skipped several beats. Gazing admiringly at the innocent and magnificent child whom he had helped to create, he held her hand a bit tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Moo. An' I thank God too, for you an' your Mommy. You two are my favourite girls in the whole world."

Holding her close in a protective embrace, Danny watched in silence as his young daughter succumbed to the realm of dreams, the picture still clutched in her tiny hands. Moments before he followed her into the dusty citadel, her small voice echoed into his ears and heart.

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

FIN.


End file.
